Netherlands vs Bath Time
by emismpunk
Summary: Netherlands thought a bath would be a perfect idea after a hard day. That is until a certain blonde minx appears and he is pulled into the world of bath time and finds himself falling for the young American but first must face off against the other men in Alfred's life. MaleworldxAmerica, Main pair Neth/Ame, plus eight other pairs/Ame including spain/Ame, Ger/Ame. Scott v World AU
1. Bath Time

Okay so this is a story me and 91RedRoses had created awhile ago but I had not wanted to upload it because I wanted to finish it before uploading it. (since I am terrible at updating) However I came across this today while going through my notes and decided to read it again and revise/rewrite small parts of it. (It's not finished but hey it's better than no updates at all!)

Secondly this is sorta of like Scott pilgrim vs the world but with Netherlands and Bath time (If you've read "Bath Time" you'll understand the idea a little more but it is not necessary.)

Thirdly this fic will have mature themes, Yaoi(BoyxBoy), swearing, and obsessive nations over Uke!America. This is a maleWorld!xAmerica fic with the main pairing being Netherlands/America. Reader are advised to read at their own risk.

Mostly human names used, Netherlands-Abel.

* * *

Netherlands aka Abel let out a breath as he walked into his house and up the stairs to his bathroom. He rubbed his stiff and sore neck. The meeting with his boss had been an especially long and stressful one and he was looking forward to just soaking in a nice bath to sooth his muscles and then take a nice long nap.

Opening the door to the his spacious bathroom with an equally large tub, he turned on the water and waited for the right temperature before plugging the drain. Letting the water fill the tub he grabbed a towel and went back to his bedroom. Stripping out of the day old clothing he threw them in a hamper and wrapped the towel around his waist before heading back to the bathroom. He waited for the tub to fill with the steaming water before turning the water off, taking off his towel he slipped into the bath with a content sigh, unaware of a certain blonde nation inside his home.

Abel relaxed into the warmth, for once letting down his stoic façade and almost grinning in the warmth. The air smelled like his beloved tulips from the bath salts and Abel wondered if life could get anymore perfect. A voice, not his own, interrupted his pleasant musings, "Wow... this is the first time YOU'VE ever called me... I thought you liked little girls?" Abel nearly choked on water as he submerged from shock. There kneeling in front of him was America, naked as the day he was born, and head tipped to the side like a thoughtful puppy or kitten. Abel was at first too stunned to say anything and just stared at the naked superpower (IN HIS BATH TUB! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!). America stared back. Netherlands stared. America stared. This continued before the Netherlands erupted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATH TUB YOU FUCKER!"

"Jeez, no reason to yell." Alfred replied, covering his ears from the shouting. The water splashed as the European nation tried to scramble out of the tub, only for Alfred to wrap his arms around Abel's strong waist grinning evilly at the other. "No need to be scared. I promise to be gentle." Alfred teased.

Abel growled at that and twisted in the slippery tight grip so that he was the one who had America pinned to the wall of the bathroom. Bath water splashed all around them, making Abel's grip difficult to maintain, but Abel persisted.

He growled, "What the hell does that mean? You are in my house, my rules. You should be begging me to be gentle!" Abel had a fierce look on his face. While he had always thought the American to be cute and attractive, he wasn't happy about the threat in his own home. He hoped that America would realize that Abel could hurt the Nation... what the Netherlands may lack in strength compared to the younger Nation-but then again, only Matthew could match America's strength, Abel groused he made up for in cunning and experience.

However, instead of taking his threat of physical violence seriously, America simply gave a soft, sultry look and cooed, "Ooh, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep..." Then the American did something that truly shocked the former Low Countries... America lifted his face up and licked Abel's nose. Mewling and giving a playful look to the Dutch man.

Abel blushed, completely taken off guard. His grip loosened slightly, allowed space between the two. Alfred toke the moment of shock to slip a hand between the Dutch nation's thighs and brush it along the inside. Giving a wicked and seductive grin up at the other despite his vulnerable position of being pinned under the European.

Abel jolted at the touch and backtracked to the other side of the bath so hard, that he ran into the bath facet. He cursed at the pain and held the spot. "Great," he thought, "that's going to be a helluva bruise."

So caught up in the pain in his lower back, Abel forgot to pay attention to his "guest." A thing quickly remedied when he felt strong hands began to knead the painful area. Abel gasped and tried to move, but America had twisted their legs together and kept him still for the moment. And a moment was all Alfred needed... soon those hands were gently rubbing the pain and tension away, leaving a relaxed and peaceful Abel. America quietly hummed behind him, "This is not normally how these baths go... but since this is your first time, and apparently no one has clued you in... I guess going slow won't hurt..." Abel only groaned, especially when he felt a tongue start to lave at the bruised area as well.

"Clue in on what?" Abel moaned, the pain seeming to magically seep away from Alfred's kneading and warm tongue. Alfred only smiled. "You'll find out soon enough." Alfred continued licking the bruised area, it would definitely leave a mark but at least he could reduce the pain a little.

Abel couldn't hold back a moan. God! That tongue... how was it so good at this? Seriously there should be laws! Honestly, if America had problems with drugs, then he should have problems with using his tongue as some kind of drug. Because that was the only way this was feeling as good as it was. Abel had to do something. While he loved the attention, he was uncomforted by his lack of control. It reminded him of his time under Spain. Abel shuddered, didn't that name bring up fond memories? It was the reason Abel acted as cold and aloof as he did, the man wanted control to make up for all those years spent as Spain's bitch. No way was he going to let some-admittedly very hot American steal that away. Abel needed a plan. And fast.

Abel looked around, biting back another moan.

Despite their tangle limbs, Alfred's long legs moved and rubbed against the sensitive skin of his thighs and organ in a teasing way. The things Alfred was doing with his body should definitely be illegal. Doing the only thing he could think of to regain control he grabbed Alfred's shoulders suddenly and brought the blonde up and away from his sore back and into a deep bruising kiss.

Alfred stopped. He was surprised by the sudden action and even more surprised that he was allowing the kiss. Normally this kind of touching was a big no-no for his little game. Still... Netherlands was new... and didn't know the game yet, Alfred could cut him some slack. (And it had nothing to do with the dominating way Abel kissed Alfred, NO SIR! Nothing at all.) Abel smiled inwardly as he felt the balance of power begin to shift. Slowly, so as not to alarm Alfred-and since when did he start thinking of the other Nation by his human name?- Abel began to shift so that Alfred was sitting on his lap. Abel usually liked girls, especially lolis, but Alfred was cute and here sitting on his lap, so Abel felt he could make an exception for the American beauty.

Alfred didn't mind the new position, finding it would help aid his conquest of making the Dutch man a hot mess. Still kissing the other Alfred started to rock his hips, making sure to rub against Abel's shaft while his hands ran down strong shoulders and forearms. Lightly roaming over the goosebumps of the others skin, teasingly. Enjoying the way the strong muscles rippled underneath his fingertips.

Abel moaned and bucked under those hot hips. Yes, this was the perfect stress relief from the bad day. He wondered how Alfred would look in a little loli-costume? Abel smirked, he would find out later after this bath. Alfred grabbed a bottle of soap and cooed at Abel, "Oh dear! You are so dirty... here let me clean you..."

Abel could feel his cock harden at the sight of Alfred's long fingers spreading soap over tan skin. Small pink nipples erect while Alfred both lathered the soap over himself and the Dutch man while he continued to rock his hips against Abel's. Once done lathering the soap he began to massage the lather into Abel's skin and using the rest of his soap covered body to rub and clean other parts of Abel's body while his hands worked elsewhere.

Abel tipped his head back with pleasure. Alfred felt like he was everywhere! Hands would be soaping up thighs while Alfred licked and kissed his neck. Alfred's chest and pretty pink nipples rubbed against Abel's (incredibly manly man) chest, and Abel didn't think he could take anymore of the torture. He reached out and with one hand grabbed Alfred's hair bringing him in for another dominating kiss, while the other slide around and down Alfred's ass to play with the tight entrance hidden there. And thus Abel broke the rules...

"Such a naughty boy.~" Alfred said, cool eyes glinting as he gave a harsh nip to Abel's neck.

"Ow, What the hell?" Abel asked, annoyed at the uncalled for (in his mind) nip and the pleasant mood being disrupted.

Alfred raised a soapy finger and shook it at him like he was his younger sister and had been naughty. Blue eyes glinted with lust and mischief. A little giggle escaped those plump lips. Alfred got close to to Abel's ears and whispered, "You broke the rules darling... no more bath time for you~"

"You can't be serious." Abel said, starting to feel his blood boil. He couldn't believe the American. Who did Alfred think he was? He couldn't honestly belive he could just walk in on him and do all those sexual things and then just walk out without finishing. Like hell he was going to let Alfred walk over him like that.

Alfred laughed not worried in the least at the dark look on Abel's face. Alfred shrugged and said, "Sorry, sweetie. Them's the rules and you broke a very important one. Maybe you'll have better luck next time?" For a moment Abel forgot his worries and blinked with a perplexed look, "...Next time?" Alfred nodded, "Yep anytime you take a hot warm bath or bubble bath... I'll be there to make it a little more relaxing... that is IF you play by the rules." The mention of the word "rules" reminded Abel that he was still angry at Alfred who apparently was intending to leave Abel with a serious case of the blue balls.

Alfred stood up, the water and soap mixing together and sliding down his body, giving Abel a nice view of the American's form before Alfred turned, full intention to actually leave the Dutch nation. Abel scowled and grabbed Alfred's wrist. "Where do you think you're going." He asked, a frown on his face.

Alfred actually had the gall to look surprised, further pissing off the Dutch man. Abel gave the blonde an evil smirk before pulling him back into the tub. Before Alfred could regain his balance, Abel had him pressed against the wall, both of Alfred's legs had spread and Abel quickly kneeled in-between them. The Dutch man gave another evil smirk as he started to nip and suck at the American's neck. There was no way Alfred was leaving until he was full of the Dutchman's seed and walked with a limp.

Alfred squeaked in surprise. Sure he had plenty of visits with demanding men but never one so assertive, even Germany respected his rules and never pushed them far but the submissive side of him loved it, he could feel his cheeks flush red and a warmth rush to his groin. Maybe just this once, just this once he could let someone else take control and next time he'd make Abel one big moaning mess. Alfred moaned as Abel pressed himself against the blonde and moved his lips down Alfred's collar bone and to his nipples.

Abel smirked at the mewls and moans he, HE was causing from Alfred. The blonde's body shuddered in the most appealing way from the Dutchman's caresses. This was more like it. Abel continued to nip and lick and kiss his way down Alfred's wonderful body. Abel took a second to admire the firm physique in front of him before commenting, "Well, looks like you're not a lard ass after all." That single comment caused Alfred to tense up and glare at Abel. Alfred hissed, "What did you say?" Well you're always eating so much greasy food so I thought that it'd have some kinda effect and you'd be pudgy or just plain fat or something." Abel explained, completely in his own little world as he said it, unaware of the dark and angry look Alfred was giving him.

Alfred purred, "Oh well is that so? You know, I really don't like people commenting on the food I eat or how I look..." Abel snorted, ignoring the implied warning, "Then you shouldn't eat the shitty food you eat." Abel continued to explore the delicious body before him with hands and mouth no longer trying to restrain Alfred. This was his last mistake.

With only the loud splash of water as a warning Abel received before a arm lashed out at him, Alfred's fist knocked hard into the side of his face, sending his across the bathroom and into blackness.

"Hmph! Serves you right." Alfred hissed, crossing his arms at the past out body. Abel would definitely be hurting when he woke up. "You'll be lucky if you ever have another bath time." Alfred said, pulling the stopper from drain and watching the water drain for a bit before he turned and left, leaving Abel on the cold tiled floor.


	2. Apologies

A few weeks later...

Netherlands was covertly sneaking glances at America. After getting decked in the face, he had been pissed off before complaining about it to Hungary and Bella. It was then he found out that America had been doing this sort of thing for awhile now with a bunch of different Nations and none of the Nations had ever been able to get to far in Alfred's game because they broke the rules. This led to him getting interrogated by his little sister and Hungary before getting slapped by the two of them for being a quote "insensitive pig-dog with no manners whatsoever." Looking back Abel knew he deserved the punch. He always was sticking his damn foot in his mouth it seemed. Well, no matter! After the meeting he was going to corner America and beg him for a date and (hopefully!) a little more. The American had not left his mind since their encounter and Abel knew he was going crazy without Alfred!

Alfred knew Abel's eyes were on him but he ignored them, still seething from the man's words but this didn't stop him from messing with the Dutch nation. He purposely loosen a button on his shirt and then another, exposing the sun-kissed skin beneath the cotton shirt. He dragged fingers and palm of his hand across his neck and lower jaw in mock soreness, wet his lips and crossing and uncrossing long lean legs. He knew from the looks Abel (and some other nations) were giving him, he (they) was going insane with want.

Well just let him. Alfred thought. Hiding a satisfied smile behind his hand as the nation in question tried to control his blush and the growing problem in his..."netherlands". The European would have to do a whole lot of begging and apologizing if he wanted to be forgiven.

As the meeting dragged on and America kept making little shifts in his seat, playing with the buttons on his shirt, and at one time, God help everyone who was watching because it was mind-blowing, SUCKED on his pen... Abel wondered how much more he could take. He was so damn hard right now all he wanted to do was jump across the table and fuck Alfred, he didn't care if the world watched as long as he was buried in that sexy body. Finally break came and Abel headed off to corner and woo his American.

Alfred hid a smirk as the nations filed out of the room slowly but surely until it was only him and Abel.

He knew the other would come over to him once he was sure they wouldn't be bothered, however he ignored the other for that moment, pretended to organize his notes as he waiting for Abel to make the first move and apologize to him.

Abel didn't last long. Soon the Dutch man blurted out, "I'm sorry." The man panted a bit as though the words had physical taxed him. The two looked at each other: Abel with a look of nervous energy and Alfred with a bored, unimpressed look.

Alfred asked, "You're sorry for what?" Abel bit back his anger at being the weaker party in the conversation. But he knew he deserved Alfred's annoyance and he really wanted to be back in the blonde's good graces for multiple reasons. Abel sighed, "For being an ass to you during... well, you know. It was uncalled for and I'm sorry. Can we start over? I know a few nice restaurants in the area... let me take you to dinner as an apology." "Oh but you sure I won't eat to much and get fat?" Alfred spat, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Although he was quite surprised that the Dutch man actually asking him on a date to make it up to him. Whenever the other nations apologized they just either said sorry and that was it or brought him some food from a fast food joint or something other small, insignificant thing but never had one asked him for a date.

Abel winced. He had kind of walked into that one. But the Nation was determined. Over the time between the "Bath Incident" and now, Abel had actually been pumping different Nations for information about America. At first it was to get revenge, but then after his chat with Hungary and Bella, it had been to find the best way to apologize.

All that information gathering had led to the Netherlands becoming very intrigued by Alfred as a person. The more he learned about the Nation, the more he wanted to get to know more about Alfred. For instances, one time when he invited Japan over to his house (and Greece and Turkey, to make sure it didn't seem suspicious), he found out that Alfred was very good at the sciences like chemistry and biology and would often room experiments or make things in his spare time. From Matthew (during a good round of eating brownies) he found out that Alfred loved animals, especially rabbits, horses, and eagles and that Alfred was an extremely accomplished pilot and probably the best pilot of all the Nations. These little tidbits of information made Abel want to know Alfred (and not just in the biblical sense). But to do that he needed Alfred to trust him and start dating him (plus, maybe if Alfred was in a relationship those bathroom visits to those other motherfucking nations would stop... bunch of asshole perverts who only want Alfred for his body).

So Abel continued his mission of wooing Alfred, "You are clearly not fat, I can say that from personal experience. And again, I am sorry for my comments. I shouldn't have just assumed things about your body because other people are assholes and tease you about it. You are a very attractive person Alfred, please let me make it up to you. One dinner, that's all I ask! And if you are still unhappy with me at the end, then I will leave you alone and won't bother you again."

"All right but you have one date to prove yourself true or else." Alfred replied, he was satisfied with the others apology and happy about going on a date but that didn't mean he was going to just give into Abel's advances so soon. He would make sure the other really wanted him and was truly sorry for what he said before he let the Dutch man to bed him.

Abel smiled, "Great. You won't regret it. I'll pick you up from the hotel at 6?" Alfred nodded, "Okay. See you then." The two parted and Alfred was walking happily along until he was grabbed and pulled into a room. Before he had a chance to exclaim his displeasure a hand covered his mouth, and his assailants emerald eyes glared into him. England snarled, "What were you doing with that Dutch bastard?"

Alfred looked at Arthur with bored eyes and licked his palm. "Stop that." Arthur said, removing his hand from Alfred's mouth and rubbing it on his pants.

"well i wouldn't have licked it if you hadn't covered my mouth in it." Alfred replied. Arthur scoffed refusing to answer to Alfred's reply. "What were you doing with that Dutch Bastard?" He repeated. "Someone's jealous.~" Alfred said in a sing-song voice, a large smirk on his face. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

Alfred contemplated teasing Arthur some more. He was so funny when he was all jealous. On the other hand, part of Alfred's psyche would forever connect Arthur's eyes narrowing with severe spankings. Not a fun leftover from childhood. Alfred decided that he didn't need that phantom spanking and answered, "He wanted to apologize for something he said last time we chatted and has offered to take me out to dinner as an apology." Arthur looked ready to spit poison, and Alfred did his best to ignore all his instincts to cover his ass with his hands and run backwards.

"From what I heard it sounded more than just 'chatting' you two did." Arthur replied. "And what's it matter if we did more than 'chatting' as you say?" Alfred asked, momentarily forgetting his childhood fears of getting spanked by a pissy Brit. "It matters everything!" Arthur shouted, slamming his hands on either side of Alfred's head and effectively pinning the blonde to the wall despite his smaller size. "You're mine." He hissed.

Alfred tried to act calm, but he hated it when Arthur did this. He didn't understand why the British man kept trying to keep an ownership of him... nor how Britain always made him feel so damn small and unable to fight back. Alfred, still trying to act calm, said, "I am not yours England. We've been over this, fought a war over this... why do you keep pushing that you own me?"

A sour look took over Arthur's face before a sickly sweet smile formed, one of which Alfred had to suppress a shiver from. A pale hand snaked it's way to a button of Alfred's shirt. *Pop* Leith fingers touched the warm sun-kissed skin that was exposed. "I know that love but that doesn't mean we can't put it behind us and start over. I know you feel the same otherwise you wouldn't visit me so often." Arthur said, the smile still in place.

Alfred shifted and eyes darted again for escape. Arthur's smile was really starting to creep Alfred out, it was almost as bad as Ivan's. "Those aren't special or mean anything, I visit others besides you." Alfred said, trying to cross his arms but stopped once he realized there wasn't enough space between him and Arthur for him to do.

"It is special, ours mean something! All the others are just flings, I know it. I was young too and didn't know what I wanted, I'd go from any person I could to get that high only sex can bring trying to find out what I really wanted but I can wait for you until you realize who you really love!" Arthur shouted, grabbing Alfred and pulling him into a desperate kiss while Alfred struggled against him but the island nation was a lot stronger than he appeared.

All the sudden the forced kiss was gone and Alfred nearly stumbled from the lack of force pressing him against the wall. He blinked and saw the Netherlands there, holding onto a screeching and hissing Arthur. Alfred blinked again and felt his jaw drop. Someone... someone had saved HIM?!

Abel looked at the flabbergasted American and asked with concern in his voice, "Are you okay? I left something in the conference room and saw this," he shook Arthur in his hands, "klootzak (Dutch; asshole) caging you. You looked like you needed help, so... are you okay?"

Arthur screeched, "Put me down now you dunce! I will not stand for this!"

Abel snorted, "Hey Princess I guess you didn't notice but your short ass little legs aren't touching the floor right now. Stupid fucker, just like Spain..." Abel looked around and he spied a closet in one of the corners of the room. He carried his struggling and cursing baggage over to the closet, opened the door, and tossed England in before locking it. He called out, "Don't worry, I'll tell maintainance you're in here... sometime before the conference ends!"

Abel walked back over to (his) America and put a hand on the still dumbstruck blonde's shoulder. He gently pushed Alfred's chin up and looked into the confused blue eyes, "Are you really okay? You still haven't answered me."

Alfred didn't know what to say, so he did what he did best when confused... he started babbling, "Y-you saved ME! No one has ever done that before, NO ONE! I am always helping them... which is fine, cause I'm the Hero and it's the Hero's job to save others and not be saved" Abel gently covered Alfred's mouth with his lips to get the frightened and confused blonde to stop talking. As he pulled away he whispered, "Just because you're the Hero, doesn't mean that others can't save and protect you too." The two shared a moment, staring into each other's eyes and feeling a sense of connection... ...that was promptly ruined by a particularly ear-splitting scream from the closet's tenant.

"Fuck he's loud. Say, how about we go on that date now?" Abel asked, brushing his hands through his gelled hair. "What about the meeting? Germany's going to get pissed." Alfred said. "It's not like anything ever gets done in the meetings anyway." Abel said, letting out a small breath when Alfred smiled in agreement and slipped his hand into his. "Then what are we waiting for." Alfred responded.


	3. Date

Alfred and Abel made their way out of the room and down to the lobby of the conference area as they made small talk about the weather and some light gossip about the other Nations. Alfred was just finishing up a story as they got to the street, "... and so Ukraine is winning the politeness war with Lithuania when Prussia stumbles in, still on fire mind you, pants gone and collapses into the punch bowl to try to get the flames out! It was priceless!" Abel was laughing so hard that his sides were hurting. Alfred was laughing as well and it was nice because it wasn't one of his fake laughs that he used in the conference but one filled with genuine mirth. It was pretty. Just like everything about Alfred, Abel decided.

Alfred really was a beautiful person in both body and personality. Abel was glad the blonde agreed to a date with him or else he would probably never have seen this side of the other. "Is there anything you would like to do Alfred? It's still pretty early to eat something." Abel asked. The meeting was held in Spain and as much as Abel detested the Spanish man he had to admit the city they were in had some wonderful sights. "Nothing in particular, we could just walk around for a bit, sight seeing." Alfred suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Abel replied, a real smile on his face that made Alfred blush.

After changing into more comfortable clothes (Abel agreed because he didn't want to tour the warm city in a suit and because Alfred looked good in tight jeans and a tee-shirt.), the two spent the next three hours touring Barcelona. They wandered through the Sagrada Familia and the Mies van der Rohe's Barcelona Pavilion. They toured old Spanish sections while Abel told tales of his time living with Spain to an enraptured Alfred. Abel found out that Alfred LOVED museums so they made sure to stop by the Cosmocaixa science museum. Abel had a wonderful time. It was incredibly relaxing and fun to hang out with the sweet and energetic America. Plus he got to see how many times he could make the American blush (which kind of astounded him since their first meeting as regular people and not as Nations in a world meeting was when Alfred popped up in his bath tub naked). When the sun started to set and the stars began to peek out, the two decided to find a place for dinner.

"This was a fun day. I wonder where we should eat though, theres so many good places." Alfred said. Abel looked around with the same thought. "How about there." He said, pointing to a small cafe. Alfred smiled and nodded. Half pulled, half dragged the elder nation to it. They were quickly seated and ordered their meals.

"When we're done eating, we could go to the movies if you like." Abel said as they waited for their meals.

Alfred nodded, "That sounds like a lot of fun. Are there any movies you want to see?" Abel thought and said, "Well, Bella suggested I see this one movie called Sinister..." He didn't notice Alfred tensing up. "Does that sound good to you?" Alfred laughed, loud and fake, "Sure, I would love to see a scary movie." Abel noticed the fake laugh and said with some concern, "If you don't want to see it..." Alfred interrupted him and said, "N-no! I am the Hero and movies don't scare me at all!"

"Are you really sure...?" Abel asked. "Of course! I can handle it." Alfred said with a nervous laugh. Abel gave a contemplative look at the honey blonde before letting out a sigh. He wasn't going to ruin the good mood by pressuring Alfred. Soon their food came and they fell into a more relaxed and comfortable conversation. The tense atmosphere dissolving but all to soon they had finished their meals. Abel payed for the entire bill much to Alfred's charge who thought it made him seem to much like a damsel but Abel reasoned since he had been the one to ask Alfred for the date in the first place it was his responsibility for any fees. Alfred had agreed but only reluctantly and followed the Dutch man out of the cafe.

They then made their way to the nearest movie theater. Alfred's mood shifting back to a nervous, tense one that only got worse as they got closer to the theater and ultimately buying their tickets and despite Abel asking if the blonde wanted to watch something else, Alfred only shook his head venomly. With tickets in hand they found their movie and found that it was densely packed but they were able to find some seats near the back. Alfred sipped on a soda as the previews of up and coming movies played. Abel sat next to him sneaking glances at the seemingly to calm blonde who had only moments ago been a nervous mess. Eventually the lights dimmed, filing the theater with darkness and signaling the start of the film.

About 20 minutes into the film and Abel was torn between arousal and worry. The worry came from having Alfred cling to his arm like a small child and shaking, obviously terrified. The arousal? Came from the exact same thing. Dammit! Alfred was freaking adorable like this. Blue eyes wide and tears in the corner. Body shaking despite him trying to keep still. A whimper slipped from bitten-swollen lips (Abel swore that one of these times Alfred was going to bite on his lips in terror too hard and the plump lips would start to bleed). God it was too much! Abel couldn't even pay attention to the movie if his life depended on it! He was too busy trying to get his hard on to go away. He simply gave a mental sigh and figured at least he was lucky that it couldn't get any worse.

Murphy, meet Abel. Abel, Murphy. You too should have a nice chat.

The first big scare of the movie scared Alfred out of his seat. Literally. And into Abel's lap. Where he started to grind and shake from terror as he clutched desperately onto Abel's clothing. This did not, for some reason, help Abel's growing problem. The only saving grace that Abel could think of was that Alfred was so terrified he didn't notice the big thing poking at him. Another scream from the movie had Alfred burying his face into Abel's neck and breathing hot air onto the sensitive skin there. Abel barely suppressed his moan of want. This was going to be one LONG motherfucking movie.

Alfred knew he shouldn't have come to this movie, he should have said no when he had the chance but Noooooo he just haaaaaaaddd to say he was the hero, he could handle it and now look at him, clinging and shaking like a little kid. Abel must be so embarrassed by him now. He understand if the other wouldn't want to see him again after this. Alfred knew he was being a big baby and he shouldn't be clinging to the other so much but Another loud shriek echoed throughout the movie theater making Alfred jump and cling to Abel tighter, unaware of how much friction he was causing against the others pelvic because of his trembling.

Abel choked on a moan as Alfred unknowingly continuously rubbed his pert ass against his erection. How could the blonde not be aware of this torture? Abel bit back another moan. Maybe he should tell the blonde? After all it would take Alfred's mind off the movie...

"Alfred, I have to tell you something." Abel whispered. "W-What?" Alfred asked, voice a low whisper of fear. Not entirely from the movie but from fear of the Dutch nation telling him to get off and he was leaving. "Ah er, you're moving so much on me and it's kinda um..." Abel said unsure of how to word his words so opted to instead point down to the offending area. Alfred looked down at what Abel was pointing and blushed a deep red. "How did that happen!" Alfred squeaked, lowering his voice when he the other movie goers shh'd him Abel gave Alfred a 'are you serious look'.

"Alfred I think I need to take care of this problem and it's obvious you don't like this movie." Abel said, quieting Alfred's protests before continuing. "Do you want to get out of here?" Abel asked, really wanting to take care of the aching need in his pants and maybe get the cute American to do it. Another scream echoed through the theater. "Yes!" Alfred nearly shouted, all to glad to get out of the horror movie regardless of his pride and the shhs from the movie audience as he jumped up from his seat and dragged Abel out of the movie theater and back to their hotel. All the while an angry Brit kicked and clawed at a closet door, completely forgotten.

The two arrived back at the hotel in no time (with Abel discretely keeping a coat in front of his "vital regions"). All the Nations were staying in this hotel so there was a huge amount of chaos going on which allowed the two to slip quietly into the elevator unnoticed.

Or almost unnoticed as there were a few countries who saw the clandestine couple... and were not pleased. In the elevator Alfred let loose a sigh, and gave a slightly cheeky grin, "Your room or mine? Mattie is staying with me so I think your room?"

"My room is also closer." Abel replied, he couldn't wait to get back to it especially since Alfred would be there to help him. He smiled inwardly at the thought. The elevators doors opened to the floor Abel's room was on. A figure slipped out from the elevator, brushing past Abel as they exited and quickly disappeared down the hall and around the corner. But neither of the blushing men gave much notice, to absorbed with one another.

The two headed towards Abel's room. Sly glances and subtle touches made Abel's body hot with need. Hopefully Alfred would let him go all the way with him tonight, but if not, just anytime with the smaller, sexy blonde would be appreciated. Finally they got to Abel's room, the man fished for his card, trying to find it in his pant's pockets but having difficulty.

Abel frowned, he really wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek with his fucking room card. He had a raging boner and a cute blonde to bury himself in, he didn't have time for this. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked, looking at the Dutch nation who was searching his pockets almost desperately for his card. "Oh! There you are Alfred, we missed you. You didn't come back for the rest of the meeting. Where did you go? " A soft voice asked from behind them, brown eyes glinting as they landed on Abel making the Dutch man frown.

Alfred gave a small stutter and said, "H-hey Japan! Um, well Abel and I kinda played hooky on the meeting cause England was being a dick and Abel really knows Spain well and wanted to show me stuff and you KNOW how boring and pointless these meetings are, so please please PLEASE don't tell my boss I skipped or I'm gonna get grounded... again." Alfred finished with his patented Puppy Eyes of Power!

Japan gave a sigh, "I won't tell Alfred-chan but you should probably keep a low profile just in case... Germany has been on the war path and if you get to your room now, you can make up a plausible excuse for him tomorrow."

Alfred gave Japan a big hug before running off, "Thanks Kiku you are the best! And Abel? We should see each other again some time! I had lots of fun today!" And then he was gone, along with all of Abel's hopes of getting to know Alfred in more ways than one and being left with using nothing other than his hand tonight.

A slight cough drew him out of his depressed thoughts and he turned towards the cock-blocker. He growled, "What?" Japan held up a slim card in his hand. It was the room key for Abel's room. Japan didn't even bother to hide his wolfish grin of success, "You should keep better track of your things Netherlands-san... you never know who else may want them. And if you are not careful, you may find yourself bereft of your treasures." With that the Japanese nation turned and walked away leaving a fuming Dutchman behind.

Once Alfred got back to his room, he gathered up some supplies. He was going to try and sneak down to see Abel in disguise. He wanted to see more of the Dutch man, but at the same time didn't want to face Germany.

"And just what are you doing?" The voice startled Alfred and he jumped up. 'Oh god oh god oh god! Please let it not be a ghost please let it not be a ghost!' The frightened blonde turned slowly around... only to see his twin dripping wet with a towel wrapped around lean muscular hips. Alfred let out a relieved sigh, "Oh hi Mattie. Didn't hear the shower going, what's up?"

Matthew had a hard look on his face, "Al... where were you this afternoon? You weren't at the conference after the break." The look on Alfred's face gave Matthew all the information he needed. "Don't even bother coming up with an excuse... you know I won't tell on you." Alfred brightened at that. He hated lying to his brother, and not just because Mattie always ALWAYS knew when he was lying. He gave his twin a smile and started getting his disguise on, "I was on a date. It was a lot of fun, but I kind of had to bail on him to avoid Germany. But! The Hero has a plan, I am going to go under a disguise and visit him some more."

Matthew gave him a look, "No. You are staying right here and going to bed. Now. Germany is going to be on the war path tomorrow and there is no need to make him even angrier with you by falling asleep during the meeting because you were visiting another Nation until 3 am." Alfred got his puppy eyes ready, "But Maaattiiieee~" He whined in his most adorable voice. Matthew was unmoved, he crossed his arms. "Don't 'but Mattie' me, Al. Bed, you, now." Alfred pouted but did as his older (by like five seconds or something so it really shouldn't count) brother told him too.

Matthew waited as his brother grabbed some clothes and change before crawling into bed. Once Alfred was beneath the covers he exchanged his own towel for a pair of sweats. Drying his hair with another towel before crawling into bed himself. Back facing the other.

"Go to sleep Al." He called from his bed, not even turning around. Only the whine and grumbling of an upset younger brother as his response. Matthew sighed, but couldn't help smiling. Really Alfred could be such a little kid at times while other times...well other times the other always seemed to know how to surprise him. He held back a groan as blood rushed to a very not so maple area.

Matthew stared into the dark of the bedroom, being careful not to make to much as he shifted with restlessness. After some time he finally heard the steady even breathing of Alfred's, signifying the younger blonde had fallen asleep. Matthew cautiously sat up in his bed before swinging his legs off it. He walked over to Alfred's bed, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the hotel's carpet. Alfred was deep asleep if the slight drool coming from the other's mouth was any indication. Matthew smiled and leaned down kissing the others cheek. "Good night Al." He said softly, walking back to his own bed and sliding under the covers to wait for sleep to take over. A happy smile on his face.


	4. Obsession

Obsessive!Germany in this chapter. There are some spanking and bits of BMSM in here and noncon, violence, blowjob. You are warned.

* * *

America made sure to be as alert and on task as possible at the meeting. Not that it helped at all, Germany still spent most of his time glaring at America (or at least when he wasn't also almost having a cardiac arrest every time the meeting started to drift off target). America sighed knowing that there was going to be no way of pleasing the handsome, up-tight blond. Hopefully Germany would lose Herr Stick from his backside soon though. Finally a two-hour break for lunch and siesta (it was Europe, and more importantly Spain after all) was called and America was ready to head out and see if he could catch Abel.

As the American made to leave, his shoulder was caught in a tight grip. America turned around to find Germany glaring at him. Germany said in a strained voice, "I need to talk to you about your absence yesterday, America. Please follow me."

"Um I actually have to be somewhere else." Alfred replied turning to leave but was caught by the bleach blonde. "I need to talk to you...now." Ludwig said, gripping the others wrist before turning on his heel without another word. Alfred followed wordlessly behind him not willing to make the German any angrier. But really was it that much of a problem that he missed one little meeting. It's not like they ever got anything done anyway, heck Spain and Prussia had been playing table football the entire time and Italy had been eating pasta, even China had been too busy playing with his h*llo Kitty dolls to pay attention to the meeting.

Alfred stared at the muscles of Ludwig's back as they walked. Finally after a few minutes they turned down a abandoned looking hallway. Not long after they arrived at a door that Ludwig unlocked, letting Alfred inside before he followed in after. Alfred looked around the almost bare room save for a table, some chairs and a oddly placed box, the hairs starting to stand on in at the back of his neck as he looked around the dark room. The sound of a lock clicking into place made him whip around towards the German.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alfred asked, backing away as he tried to look for an escape. There was two windows and the door, but the windows were stories up from the ground and the only other escape he could go through without getting hurt was the door which was currently blocked by Ludwig.

Germany's eyes were hooded, both with anger and lust. It made Alfred become even more nervous than he already was. Germany started to step forward. America stepped back. Germany stepped forward. America stepped back. This continued before Alfred tripped over the box from earlier. This opportunity was not wasted by the German who immediately pounced and wrestled the struggling American out of his shirt and into a pair of hand-cuffs.

He then raised himself up to sit on the still struggling Nation's ass. America, on his stomach and very uncomfortable, looked over his shoulder at the dark look on Germany's face. The look sent shivers down his spine. Still, the American was not beat. Germany clearly either forgot or underestimated his super strength, and Alfred began to tug at the cuffs to break them. They didn't budge. Panic began to bubble in America's stomach as his pulling on the cuffs became more wild and desperate. A voice above him growled,

"Don't bother America. These handcuffs are made with special metal designed back in World War 2 specifically to hold you captive in case I ever managed to catch you. You can't get out of them."

"Let me go!" Alfred whined, still trying to break out of the cuffs even knowing what Germany had told him. Germany ignored the whine and slid his fingers under the hem of Alfred's pants and underwear sliding them off the other with ease despite Alfred's struggles. "Wait, Ludwig! Why are you doing this?" Alfred shouted, voice reaching a high pitch as his anxiety started to build up from the situation he was in. The German man had never been this forceful with him before and it was starting to scare him.

Germany continued to work off Alfred's clothes before retrieving a spreader bar and ankle cuffs from the box. He grabbed first one leg and latched it in and then the other leg was latched in.

Germany spoke quietly, "America... Alfred do you understand how tiring it is to try and keep these meetings running in some order. All the other nations seem to care about is chaos and making me miserable. I am tired of always being the one in charge... I have decided the only way to control you is through discipline. I will use punishment to control the meetings... and you will be my first. For running off yesterday. Now, what happens next is up to you. You can be a good boy and take your punishment, or you can make things harder on yourself. Either way doesn't matter to me."

Alfred was very frightened by this point. The spreader bar was made of the same metal and he couldn't bring his legs together, leaving him exposed to the hungry eyes above him. America tried to keep Germany talking in hopes of some rescue, "Ludwig, p-please! Is this because of the bath thing I do with you? You never seemed to mind it and always seemed so relaxed afterwards, come on we can work this out please!"

"I feel I will also get relaxed from this and we can always take a nice bath afterwords." Ludwig replied, licking his lips. "I've been waiting so long...You look so pretty like this..." /so helpless, so vulnerable, so mine...all mine...only mine.../

Alfred repressed a shudder at the dark need in the German's eyes. He tried to wiggle away in protest only to be dragged back by Ludwig. "There is no getting out of this punishment. It is long coming." /It's your own fault. Always with other men. Skipping a meeting just to sneaking out with another man. I'll teach you, you're mine even if I have to mark you...show the world you're mine./

Alfred shook his head, feebly twisting from the Germanic nations hold, only to be brought back still on his belly and still underneath the muscular man.

"Last chance, we can do this the easy way or hard way." Ludwig warned, hands drifting up and down Alfred's sides. Lips on warm skin kissing lightly almost teasingly, moving from sun-kissed back up to a sun-kissed neck before biting down harshly on the soft throat making Alfred cry out at the sudden attack, leaving a mark, his mark on the quickly bruising skin.

He started to undo the buttons on his own shirt and the zipper of his pants, the bulge their becoming more evident against the thin fabric of his boxers. Alfred whimpered from the bite, shaking his head, this was all wrong. Why was the German nation doing this, he had skipped meeting before and he had never gotten anything worse than a scolding but never anything that turned physical. It had to be something else, but what? then the thought hit him. "Your angry about my date with Abel aren't you!" Alfred said suddenly with realization.

Germany stilled, blue eyes narrowed into icy slits. "You shouldn't have said his name Alfred. Now this is going to have to do the hard way."

America gulped and stuttered, "T-the hard w-way?" But Germany was already pulling things out of his box. Ludwig sighed, "Don't worry Alfred... you will probably still enjoy this somewhat. But it will be harder and longer for you." He reached underneath Alfred's hips and groped for Alfred's member. Ignoring the cute squeaks coming from the trembling American (although the squeaks did make Ludwig even hornier), he placed a cock-ring on Alfred.

"Wait! Ludwig please can't we talk about this instead!" Alfred pleaded. "No more waiting. This is your own fault. You missed the meeting so you could go play with him. I don't approve of it. Not one bit." Ludwig said, lifting Alfred's hips and giving him a nice view of the wonderful globe and puckering hole. He looked into his box of toys thinking of what else he could use on the other before he delivered his final 'punishment'.

Ludwig pulled out a string of vibrating anal beads and a paddle. These things would help Alfred understand that with certain decisions came certain punishments. He lubed them up and spread those lovely globes, revealing the small entrance into heaven. Ludwig bent over and gave the small quivering opening a kiss before straightening and bringing out the first punishment. He growled to the struggling blonde in front of him, "This will be the first part of your punishment. Prepare yourself." And with that he lined up the anal bead in the string of ten (all different sizes, just to keep Alfred guessing) and pushed it in.

Alfred cried out as the beads entered him. It hurt, sure they were lubed and not all that big but Ludwig hadn't even prepared him. Ludwig continued to push the beads into the honey blonde until they were all in. He smiled at his work, spanking one round cheek and watched it bounce from the action. He hadn't been inside the other for a long time now and it would feel so good to bury himself in Alfred's tight heat again but first Alfred needed to be taught a lesson that he couldn't skip meeting as he pleased (but more importantly go dating other men). He turned on the vibrating beads, low at first before turning them up higher. Loving the sight of Alfred quiver underneath him from the vibrations.

Alfred bit his lip as he tried to contain his moans and whimpers. He didn't want to give Ludwig the damn satisfaction of his moans. Ludwig noticed this and chuckled. He purred, "Oh Alfred... (he turned the vibrator up higher) if you are not going to moan or whimper for me... I think I can have something else for that mouth." Saying this he grabbed both the blonde's head and a special gag out of his box. The gag was normal except for the fact that it had a ring instead of a ball gag... perfect for keeping the blonde quiet but at the same time keeping his mouth open in case Ludwig felt like fucking it.

Alfred saw the gag and panicked begging, "Please no Ludwig, don't!" Ludwig thought for a second before saying,

"Alright, but only because the next part of your punishment requires you to count." Alfred whimpered, "C-count... AH!" Ludwig had turned up the vibrations again. One of the balls had been pushed so that it rested snugly against his sweet spot. The good vibrations caused the blonde to buck his hips and whimper. Ludwig chuckled as he picked up Alfred, only to sit down in one of the chairs with the blonde's pert ass lying across his lap.

Germany picked up the paddle and used it to gently rub the trembling blonde's ass. "Yes and here are the rules: you are going to get twenty-five smacks of the paddle. You will count each one. If at any time you say anything other than the correct number or take to long to count, I will begin again from zero. Do you understand?"

Alfred whimpered but nodded, biting his lip before Ludwig began. Ludwig brought the paddle down, enjoying the sound that resonated as it hit flesh. "..One..Two...Three..." Alfred counted, body jerking with each hit.

America bit his lip on the fourteenth one and panted a bit. Unfortunately, the bit was a bit too long.

Ludwig chuckled, "Ah... you waited too long Alfred. Now we must start over again. Alfred blinked horrified and teary eyes up at his abuser, "W-what?! N-no p-please! Please!" A harsh smack cut off the pleas as the German glared down at the crying American.

"And breaking another rule? I'm afraid you just earned yourself another five to the original count making it thirty spankings now. Keep it up and I will raise the number." America began to sob as the painful throbbing in his ass joined with the pleasurable vibrations of the anal beads. He just wanted this to end even if part of him was enjoying the harsh domination. He turned tearful blues eyes up to his harsh German's face, hoping for some mercy.

"Don't try using the face on me." Ludwig said, sending another paddle to the all ready sore and red behind. Alfred sob again and let the tears flow freely. Ludwig sighed, why did Alfred have to do that. It made him feel bad about punishing him now. He wasn't supposed to feel bad about punishing the darker blonde especially since he thought the honey blonde deserved it. With another sigh he set the paddle down. "We will stop for now but next time it will be non-stop." Ludwig said, pulling the beads out. In all truth he didn't really mind ending this part of the punishment now, it only ment he could move on to the next step. The bulge in his unzipped pants twitched through the thin fabric of his underwear as if it knew what was coming next.

Ludwig picked up the smaller blonde and put him over his shoulder. Ludwig carefully carried his beloved America over to the box and got a mat out of it. Next he walked over to the table and adjusted the height on it. Ludwig had been in this room this morning preparing for his Alfred's punishment and this table was one of the things he brought. He slowly lowered the table till it was closer to the floor and then placed his cargo belly first on the side while sliding the mat underneath his knees. Then he used the buckles attached to the table to fix Alfred's body in place. By the time he was done Alfred's ass was high in the air with no way of moving other than the slightest of wiggling. Ludwig strolled around and got on the table in front of Alfred with his legs spread on either side of the trapped blonde's head. He took the gag that he had earlier and fixed it on to a struggling Alfred's face. Now the boy wasn't able to talk other than making small grunts and moans.

Ludwig was going to enjoy this. With a sharp command Ludwig barked, "Alright the first part of your punishment is over. Now comes the second part," Ludwig leaned back on the table and unzipped his pants, taking out his heavy erection. He chuckled at Alfred's scared expression. "You are going to want to get this nice and wet because that will be the only lube you get. But I am not a cruel man. Just tell me right now if you want me to stop and I will." Quickly Alfred tried to tell Ludwig that he wanted the torture to stop but all that came out was a garbled grunting mess. Ludwig chuckled again, "Well looks like you want this to continue. So shall we begin with the last part of your punishment?" And with that, Ludwig thrust into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred nearly gaged at taking in the sheer size of the German without any warning but he knew he was in no position to fight back and would only make it worse it he didn't listen to the muscular man. With no other choice he started moving his tongue across the large member, sucking as he did. Hoping to quickly lubricate the taller man's manhood and be done with it. Ludwig groaned, he could barely control himself from just thrusting into the hot mouth.

Alfred was hating this. This was the reason he did the bath things that he did. To prove that just because he liked receiving did not mean he was something cheap to be used as only a living pleasure device. He had feelings and wants to and he hated how Germany was controlling him and forcing him. He wished Abel would come... he should have figured out something was wrong by now and tried to find Alfred. Tears pricked Alfred's eyes. Maybe Abel was just like all the others. Not wanting to have a true equal relationship with Alfred but wanting to either fuck him and leave or possess Alfred like he was a living sex toy. It wasn't fair. Just as he thought that Ludwig pulled himself out of Alfred's mouth.

The German got up and knelt behind Alfred and spread him open. Alfred squirmed in embarrassment from being so exposed while Ludwig still had on all his clothes. Ludwig purred from behind him, "Ah Alfred... it looks like you body very much wants this to happen." A thumb traced the edges of his entrance and dipped in a little before pulling out. "It is clenching and opening right now because your little body is so needy to be filled with cock. Well don't worry, your German Master will take care of you. Let this be a lesson... I can treat you with love, respect, and tenderness or I can treat you like my bitch. You are the one who decides that. Now, let's begin?" And Ludwig lined up his aching member with Alfred's tiny hole.

With a smirk Ludwig thrusted into Alfred to the hilt in one motion, gripping Alfred's hips as he started to move. Barely giving Alfred time to adjust to him. He moaned at the tight warmth of the smaller blonde around his cock. Alfred let out a scream as he was filled. He didn't like this, it was far to much for him to handle all at once without proper lube or preparation.

Abel had been searched around for Alfred since their break. He hadn't seen the other and wanted to talk to him, maybe even ask for another date. After some interrogating of other nations he was told Germany had wanted to talk to America and had seen the two disappear down some hallway. Now he was searching for Alfred through some of the lesser used hallways, having already searched the main ones. He was about to pass an abandoned looking one when he heard a muffled scream. Walking down the dimly lit hallway he reached a door where he could hear more noises that sounded like sobs and grunting. His instincts told him something was terrible wrong.

He grabbed the door handle and tried to open but found it locked, he started pounding on the door while shouting for it to open.

The soldier in Ludwig took note of the shouts and poundings on the door. It sounded like that fucking Dutch bastard. Maybe after Ludwig was done with his beautiful little American, he could beat the shit out of the Dutch man... for old time's sake. But now was the time to be focusing on his Alfred. There was no way anyone was getting through those doors until Ludwig wanted them too and right now he was too busy enjoying the warmth of his beloved.

Alfred listened to the shouting, it sounded like Abel. Hope sprung into him until he realized the situation he was in. No, if he was seen like this by Abel then he feared the other wouldn't want to be around him anymore. He must look like a slut, what if Abel though he was doing this of his own will.

Ludwig gripped Alfred's thighs and hips tight as he moved faster, trying to go deeper into the tight heat surrounding his shaft. He wasn't going to let some annoying Dutch bastard ruin his time with Alfred.

Abel gritted his teeth, he was getting nowhere and Alfred's sobs were getting louder. What the fuck was that German bastard doing to him? He had an idea but didn't want to think about Germany doing that to the sweet blonde. Abel didn't have much time to think about it at all when Alfred screamed from Ludwig picking up his pace and giving an especially hard thrust to Alfred's small passage.

Abel pounded against the door before deciding to use his body to try to ram it open. He threw himself against the door but. It. Wouldn't. Fucking. Budge! The screams and grunts were echoing in his mind. He had to get in that room. Abel took a deep breath and thought. There had to be some way to get in that room and the door was a no go. Think! Think! Okay, what was in every room... a door, some tables, some chairs, a window, maybe a broom closet... WAIT! A window! He could go to another room, go out that window, scale the building and break into the room using the window! It was risky but it was his only shot. As Abel raced to another room, the only thought he had was a grudging thanks to Spain for making his colonies learn how to climb walls to help him defeat his enemies.

Alfred hear the shouting and pounding stop and his heart sank. Abel probably thought he was some sort of slut and had walked off in disgust. The feelings of despair were only added to Ludwig's voice whispering, "Well, looks like it's just you and me again, darling. Don't worry. I promise I will be a good top to you as long as you behave. From now on you will belong to me."

Alfred whimpered, he didn't want that. Ludwig grinned and shoved himself further into Alfred. Oh how good it would be if he could do this everyday and now it seemed he would be able too.

Abel gripped the brick of the building, shuffling carefully from one window ledge to the other. All the while trying to not look down as he finally stepped onto the ledge of the room Alfred and Ludwig were in. Looking into the room he was disgusted by what he saw, disgusted by what the German was doing to Alfred. Alfred's body was contorted to a position that looked borderline painful or at the very least extremely uncomfortable while Ludwig gribbed tightly at tan skin, which were sure to leave bruises. The honey blonde also had streams of tears running down his face and was sobbing with his mouth held open with a ringed gag, he was clearly not enjoying what the German was doing to him.

What disgusted him more was the pure satisfaction, bliss, pleasure on the German's face as he continued to bury himself inside the terrified blonde. Intent he seemed to fill Alfred with his own seed.

Without a second thought Abel busted through the window. Startling both Alfred and Ludwig with the crash. Abel picked himself off the floor with a grunt, he had a few scrapes from the glass but nothing serious. He fixed Ludwig with a harsh glare. "Get the fuck away from him." He said coldly. (And mighty badass to anyone who would have saw might add.)

For a second the three just stared at each other. Then with a sigh, Germany pulled out of Alfred, making the blonde grunt. He pulled his underwear and pants up but did not zip them. Ludwig gave the American's ass an affectionate pat and said to the tied-up, miserable blonde, "Don't worry dear. I will be back in a minute to finish what we started, but for now I need to take care of this little intruder."

Abel snarled at the man, "Like hell you are! I don't know why you're doing this to Alfred. But you are going too fucked up Germany to do anything else to him."

"Don't you dare call him by his human name, you haven't earned the right. I'm the only one that can call him as such!" Ludwig shouted, he glared at Abel. obviously displeased by the Dutchman being so familar with the honey blonde, his honey blonde.

Abel was shocked at the venom in the German's words simply because he had called Alfred by his human name. But why? Than he knew why, Germany had been frequently mentioned as one of the ones whom Alfred "visted" most during his bath times.

"You're jealous." Abel said, glaring at the rigid bleach blonde.

"Jealous? There is no possibility I could be jealous of the likes of you. What does it matter anyhow?" Ludwig said. "Alfred's mine so you can either just turn around and leave right now or get sent to the hospital." Ludwig spat. Regardless of what the dummkopf (idiot) chose, Ludwig had no intention to let him go with out a scrap and maybe a broken nose...maybe an arm...and maybe a rib or two or four...

Abel scowled at him. He was gonna enjoy punching the German bastard's face in.

"There is no way i'm leaving Alfred with the likes of you. I'm going to take him someplace safe, far away from you." Abel said.

Alfred's eyes widened. Abel was going to save him... again? But why? Could it be that Abel really did care?

"Someplace safe huh? You mean with you? You're the safest place for him? You think you're the best for him? You think you can take care of him, do you?" Ludwig asked, eerily calm.

Abel stood tense as the German nation continued to speak.

Germany looked almost pitying at the Netherlands, "You don't get it do you. You really want Alfred to yourself? Well let me make you understand something. You aren't ready for him. Do you know of Alfred's little bath thing?" Abel scowled but nodded. Germany shook his head, "Well surely you know you aren't the only one? There are seven, well eight with you, that Alfred visits and for a while we were all in peace to let Alfred come to us and not interfere with one another. Although i've always hated that little rule, but it kept the peace and I could still enjoy time alone with my Alfred." A smile and slightly dark look came over Ludwig's face.

Abel twitched, frown tugging at his lips. The German was obviously either serious obsessed or insane.

"But now here you are changing the rules." Ludwig hissed. "Since you have decided to make Alfred yours and yours alone, we have all agreed to a battle royale of sorts. Winner gets to have Alfred all to themselves... so let me ask you this. You have been with him the shortest and are basically going to have to fight seven others to keep him... is it worth it? For me it is because I was one of the first so I plan to fight and win... but you? Just give up now and I will keep your beating light."

"Of course it is. But I'll tell you one thing Germany before I beat that ugly face of yours in. The difference between your fight for him and my fight, is that you only seem to care about fucking him, that's evident to what you've done to him now. I may have been with him the shortest and I know what he's done with others but I could really care less. All I care about now is getting to know Alfred, learning what he really is like, what he likes and what he dislikes. He's a sweet person but you're treating him like he's an object to be won. You don't love him and probably never could but I want to, I want to love him and treat him right. So tell me who really deserves him?" Abel asked, eyes narrowing at Ludwig's icy blues.

Alfred's heart swelled. No one had ever said something so nice about him as a person. Or at least not for a long time. Abel seemed to be really in this for Alfred as a person. It made him want to cry. If looks could kill, Abel would have dropped dead in a second. "Shut up! You don't know anything. You don't know how deep are love is."

"You call this love." Abel yelled, gesturing to the bruised America.

Alfred felt his heart pound as Abel defended him but shameful for how he looked at the moment.

"These other men have tempted him. They are the real ones who want to hurt him. Use him. They can't, the don't know how to take care of him, but I do. That's why I need to teach him not to run to other men. That I am the only one he can depend on. That I am the only one that can take care of him." Germany pulled a knife and a gun out of his pockets and charged at Abel. Anger consuming the bleach blonde. Abel ducked to get away from the knife. Scowling at the blonde as the blade caught a small part of his tan jacket. This was not going to be easy, but at least Abel would get the chance to fuck this shithead up for doing this to Alfred. And that was something to look forward to.

It was Ludwig's turn to scowl hatefully at Abel.

Ludwig sucked through his teeth. Damn him! Damn him! Who did this dutch bastard think he was, saying he didn't love Alfred. Of course he did but Alfred needed to be punished, to be put into his place, taught a lesson or else he would be running around wildly with other men. Netherlands would then be the least of his worries. Ludwig cocked his gun and aimed it at Abel and started to shoot at him.

Abel barely missed the bullets as he ducked and out ran the shooting. This was dangerous for sure but if he could get Ludwig to shoot all his bullets then he'd have less to worry about and if the icy blonde even thought about reloading he would give the Dutch man a perfect chance to get him. Just to Abel's prediction the gun soon clicked from lack of bullets. Ludwig snarled and grabbed his knife again. By this time the room was full of holes but they were deep in the building where very few people came and therefore very few that would hear them.

Abel needed a plan. He was a good fighter but Germany was a trained soldier to his core, he was fairly fast, tough, resilient and above all had a weapon. Abel wouldn't be able to overpower the blonde nation with shear will or force no he needed a plan.

Abel grinned inwardly, he started to taunt Ludwig, "Well, it doesn't matter cause at least unlike you I don't have to force myself on Alfred. He likes me as I am. You have to trick him and corner him and tie him up to get something he was willing to give me freely last night. Maybe you are just that shitty of a boyfriend and a lover... after all, you couldn't make Italy stay with you, preferring Prussia, your older brother, over you."

Germany turned red, "BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZED YOU WHEN I'M DONE!" Ludwig yelled, he lunged at the Dutchman gripping the knife in his hand with such force his knuckles turned white. Ludwig strikes were fierce and strong but inaccurate in his rage. Netherlands did his best to dodge but he wasn't fast enough not to get cut a few times. Luckily Germany was completely gone in his rage now and that gave Abel the opening he needed to take Germany out.

Abel waited until Ludwig was close enough before sending his knee flying into the other's gut and then a well placed punch to the face before he could spring back. Ludwig was sent harshly to the ground from the strong punch, weapons being flung far across the room.

Of course this being Germany the man still wasn't done yet, but Abel had planned for this. Quickly grabbing the nearest blunt object he could find (some sort of paddle looking thing), Abel swung the blunt instrument, hitting Germany's temple and knocking him out.

Quickly Abel found some more handcuffs from this box full of things that made his blood boil at the thought of them being used on Alfred, and handcuffed Germany to the table. Then he moved to help his (hopefully) soon-to-be boyfriend. He got the ring gag out of Alfred's mouth and started kissing the honey blonde's face trying to calm him down. He cooed and shushed at the blonde as he got him out of the cuffs and belts. Finding the keys to the cuffs in the dreaded box, he finally got Alfred off the table he noticed one last thing, Alfred was still in a cock ring and hard.

The smaller blonde noticed his looks and said with humiliation, "I-I'm sorry. P-please believe me that I didn't want it but Ludwig forced himself and these vibrators onto me and I haven't wanted to enjoy but he made me, please please please believe me that I'm not a slut or cheating on you or-" A soft kiss stopped the verbal flood and the Dutch man pulled back, "Whether or not he made you like it Alfred, rape is rape. I understand that. I'm not mad at you... but I do want to help you with your problem, if you'll let me. If you don't want me to, I won't. Simple as that. You're in control here."

Alfred started to sniff and cry again. Abel was being so wonderful and giving Alfred the power of choice. Alfred thought for a second, and said, "I trust you and want you to h-help me get off, please." Abel smiled and led Alfred to sit in one of the chairs but Alfred resisted and when Abel gave him a questioning look, Alfred pointed to the paddle thing Abel had used to knock Germany out. He mumbled, "Germany s-s-spanked me really hard and for a long time with that... my body hurts too much to sit." Abel barely kept himself from growling at the admission and promised to make the German pay some more later.

For now he quietly told Alfred to place his hands on the Dutch's shoulders while Abel got down and started to suckle on Alfred's erection. "Abel~" Alfred gripped the fabric of Abel's coat, moaning at the expert tongue on his member. Abel hummed in response, smiling inwardly at Alfred moaned his name while he sucked. Satisfied with the simple knowledge he was bring the other pleasure.

Alfred moaned more at Abel's humming which caused delicious vibrations against his organ. Finger's twisted into fabric.

Due to all the previous stimulation (however forced it had been) and the excellent technique of Abel's tongue, it wasn't long before Alfred came with a groan down Abel's throat. He slowly collapsed but Abel caught him.

Abel asked, "Where are your clothes, Alfred?" To which Alfred just pointed over to near the box. Abel helped him get dressed and as they were about to leave, they heard a groan. Germany was waking up.

Ludwig groaned, his head was throbbing and his vision was fuzzy before it began to clear and instantly he focused on Abel and Alfred who was wrapped around one of the Dutch man's arms. He glare at Abel.

Abel simply smiled pleasantly at Germany, "I see you are awake you raping piece of shit. How was your nap?" Germany growled and tried to get out of his cuffs. Abel continued on, "You know I should really do something to make you suffer, but I am having a hell of a time thinking of anything bad enough to be appropriate for what you did to Alfred."

"Fucking touch me and you die you little punk!" Ludwig shouted, struggling against the cuffs uselessly.

Abel ignored the threat. "Well i'm sure I can all ways think of something to do with you later. It's not like many people come to this part of the building and if they did I doubt they would just randomly check this room so I'll deal with you later but for now I have more important matters to look after." Abel said, picking up Alfred bridal style and making the blonde squeak. He carried Alfred to the door, unlocking it while still holding the blonde he stepped out and shot Ludwig a grin before locking the door again and shutting it.

"Don't think this is over, Alfred's mine!" Ludwig yelled after the two even after the footsteps faded. He glared at nothing. The next time he got his hands on the Dutch man he was going to kill him, ring his throat till the man turned blue or bash his head in.


	5. Hot and Cold

Denmark-Matthias, Spain-Antonio

* * *

Ever since Abel had saved Alfred from Germany the two had been dating. It had been a blur of a month. Happy dates and kisses abounded in Abel's life and he knew he was falling deeply in love with Alfred. Sure the honey blonde had his faults-who doesn't?- but over all Alfred made him so happy. It was like being in a dream. But all dreams had to end. His ended on a date with Alfred when Spain and Denmark found them.

Abel's first indication that their day was starting to go down hill was one moment Alfred was smiling and laughing and the next he was staring at something with a nervous look. Abel turned to look at what Alfred was staring at, he soon caught sight of Spain and Denmark walking over to them. Fantastic. Just fucking fantastic.

The two both had cheeky grins on their faces as they came over to the couple.

Spain called out his normal happy greeting, "Hola Abel! It has been too long amigo!" With that he pulled up a chair on Alfred's left side. Denmark, not to be outdone, also gave a boisterous greeting, "Yeah dude, it has been awhile. How are things?" He pulled a chair up on Alfred's right side, and then slung an arm around Alfred's shoulders. Abel began to have a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I'm fine, what brings you here?" Abel asked, trying to keep things civil though he currently wanted to punch the Spanish nation in the face even if they hadn't been in their current situation. Yet, he still kept his eyes trained on the blond Nordic's arm around Alfred. "Oh you know just wandering around and saw some familiar faces and decided to say hello." Denmark answered, seemingly to have moved himself closer to Alfred who remained oblivious to the fact as the Nordic said it. Spain nodded in agreement, also seeming to have moved closer to Alfred. It was complete an utter bullshit Abel knew. After the incident with Germany he was able to weasel out of Alfred everything about the bath times and who with, eight total he had gone all the way with but the blonde refused to name one of the eight but he knew simply by the way Alfred and the two other male nations were acting that they belonged to that list.

Abel wasn't going to let them know he knew yet, so he continued to play along, "Well as you can see Alfred and I are enjoying our night together so why don't you guys take a hike?" He said none to friendly.

Alfred sat awkwardly between his past lovers as the talked to his boyfriend. Although he wasn't the most obvious crayon in the box even he could not be oblivious to the tension in the air. Spain laughed, "Oh we can't do that amigo~ We came for Alfred. And you aren't going to stop us." Antonio's normally sunny façade dropping for a small moment.

Without a moments notice Denmark had easily picked up a surprised Alfred. Abel stood up and glared at the Nordic. "Put. Him. Down." "I would but I really don't want to." Denmark replied, squeezing Alfred affectionally to him with a feral grin. Paired with the blonde nation's wild hair. It gave the former Viking an almost animalistic quality.

Abel looked around him. There were in a public place where a lot of families were having a nice dinner. Physical altercations between Nations were... messy, to say the least. That was one of the reasons they tended not to fight with their soldiers a lot. Nations were stronger than humans, faster than humans, and have a greater endurance than humans. Their battles left marks on the landscape and buildings toppled. A battle in a family-run, family-friendly cafe was a huge "Not Going to Happen." Abel whispered, "Let me pay the bill and then we are going to go somewhere private to continue this conversation." Spain laughed cheerfully and said, "Sorry. We are leaving now. And you can stay. If either of you puts up a fuss... may I remind you how many innocent people are around? So... adios." With that he and Denmark, carrying Alfred like a bride quickly escaped from the resturant.

Abel looked at the backs of the retreating nations. He decided to just throw down enough to pay Alfred and his bill and a hefty tip before he ran after the two. Ignoring the calls of a waiter.

Abel cursed. He didn't know why Spain and Denmark had joined up together or how they managed to lose him so easily in the crowd. He was really worried. His date with Alfred had been in Alfred's country so Abel couldn't even use his abilities as a Nation to track them, since Nations could only track one another when they were on their own land. So frustrating. And now his Alfred was somewhere probably getting molested, and ABEL WAS FUCKING LOST! Just then Abel noticed a shiny thing on the ground. It was a piece of a coin? Snapped in a clean cut. There was only one person he could think of that could do that. He looked around and saw another piece up ahead. Abel nearly did a cheer. The old Hansel and Gretel technique, an old trick but a good one.

Now to follow the "breadcrumbs."

Alfred snapped another coin in half and dropped it to the ground, he knew doing this to money was wrong but he had nothing else or otherwise Abel wouldn't be able to find them. Matthias and Antonio were both fast nations and in only a few minutes they were almost a quarter across town. They rounded a corner into a alley surrounded by abandoned buildings. The coin he was currently going to break was suddenly taken from him.

"Hey!" "Really Alfred, leaving a trail." Antonio said shaking his head, Green eyes sharp and his normally cheery disposition hidden by the self that made him such a powerful pirate and empire in the past. Alfred scowled. "Let me go. Why are you two even doing here?" Alfred asked. "Isn't it obvious." Matthias replied cheerfully despite the dark gleam in his eye. "I swear if you don't let me go I wi-" Alfred was cut off by a searing kiss from the Spanish nation. He thrashed in Matthias's arms as he felt something slid down his throat. The effects took over almost instantly. Alfred could feel himself going dizzy and sight going hazy, soon darkness toke over him as Antonio parted lips. He went limp in Matthias's arms just as Abel turned into the alley.

Abel turned the corner just to see Alfred going limp from a kiss by Spain. A growl crawled up from his throat and he remembered why he liked to use a picture of the man's face as target practice.

Abel stomped up to them, "Let him go." Denmark gave a huff, mock offended, "Well aren't you rude! Finders keepers!" Abel tried a different path, "Why are you two even working together in the first place! Only one of you can have Alfred!"

"Who says only one of us can have him? Were both adults here and full capable of sharing...at least, when your not involved." Matthias answered. Antonio nodded in agreement. "Now that that's settled, why don't you go run along back to your country amigo. " Antonio said, making a shooing motion towards Abel.

The Dutch nation hissed, "There is no way in hell you are taking Alfred from me.' Matthias laughed, again, it was seriously beginning to piss Abel off. "There is nothing you can do against us both. And Alfred doesn't seem to be complaining." Abel snarled, "That's because you probably drugged him!"

"You hit the nail right on the head!" Antonio said, applauding the other in mock satisfaction. "I defeated Germany, I'm sure I can take you two idiots on." Abel said. "You got lucky with that but you won't get lucky this time." Matthias snarled, he set Alfred down. Being careful with the sun-kissed nation with such gentleness that only served to tick the Dutchman off more. Matthias glared at Abel from over his shoulder before standing up and facing him.

Abel frowned then smirked, "Oh really? And the both of you are really going to do this? Do you even know how to fight with each other? Ha! I bet you take each other out with friendly fire without me doing a thing. Plus I don't see either of your battle axes, so we're on even footing." Spain shook his head, "Oh Abel, Abel, Abel... you would think after all the beatings and teachings I have tried to give you over the years you would remember one crucial thing... do not underestimate me!"

Antonio quickly bent down and grabbed something behind an sagging box and threw off an ragged piece of cloth. The metal glinted in the dimness of the alley showing the razor sharp edge of the old axe. Matthias had copied his actions, wielding his own sharp, deadly weapon. Abel gulped, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

They hadn't just walked into this area at random. Spain and Denmark had planned it out from the very beginning and he had fallen right into their trap. Shit.

Abel did a quick inventory of what he did and didn't have. Weapon? No (he is going to have to start carrying one around from now on until this stupidity is over, he reasoned). Alfred? No. Okay, what did he have... wits? It worked with Germany. But how could he trick both of them? What pissed off Spain the most? People insulting tomatoes, England, his armada. His armada! That was one place he could start from.

"You know Spain I would just love to fight you but I don't think you'd be able to stand up. You'll be to easy to go down, just like your failure of an Armada." Abel smirked, enjoying the twitch of the Spaniard lips.

Denmark saw this. He knew what Abel was trying to do, they had heard what Abel had beaten Germany. That was one of the reason the two of them had done this together. Abel couldn't trick them both. Denmark snapped at Spain, "Toni, don't do this. He is trying to piss you off like Germany. Don't let him get the satisfaction and just remember how good Alfred will feel in victory."

Spain nodded, he couldn't lose his head. If he did he'd lose his sweet little Alfred to his bastard of an ex-colony. Dammit. Abel thought, now what was he supposed to do. Denmark smirked, swinging his axe around threatenly. "One last chance to back down from this and leave our Alfred to us."

Abel growled, "Like hell I'm going to leave Alfred to you bastards. Lord knows the reason he isn't with you two is because you both probably have peckers smaller than needles. Or is there something else? Maybe you are just that bad of lovers?" An ax swung by Denmark nearly cut his head off. Followed by another powerful downward swing from Spain. These two were going to kill him, and while it wouldn't be permanent, it would put a damper on his after dinner plans. However, as Abel caught sight of Alfred, his young sunlight. His reason for being, his boyfriend... who was being picked up by someone else... Abel gave a shout, "What are you doing to Alfred?!"


	6. Big Brother

Big Brother MANada in the house

* * *

Denmark and Spain whipped around at what Abel was looking at, seeing Japan picking up Alfred with a devious grin before he ran off into the opposite direction of the three other nations, Alfred in his arms. They stood in silence. "THAT SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD!" Spain and Denmark yelled running off after the Asian nation, axes raised. Abel ran after them.

The three ran and ran and ran, but it soon became apparent that not only were they lost but that Japan was long gone with Alfred. Three stood panting and cursing. Spain was the first to talk, "Fucking... bastard! Taking America when our backs were turned. Piece of shit." Abel sneered, "Yeah, I guess there's no honor among thieves." Denmark and Spain glared.

Abel sighed, "Fine, fine. Look we need to work together for now. Once we get him back then I can kill you."

"Just this once we will work together and then we kill you." Denmark and Spain smiled to happily. Abel glared at them but bit his tongue. It was no time to argue with these idiots. He had to focus on finding Alfred. "First things first, we need to find our way back to a known area and then go from there." Abel said.

Spain, "Right... so we are...?" The three looked around and sighed. They had no idea where they were. 2 hours, 56 mins, and 24 seconds later... Abel was wet, cold, and filthy. He snarled, "Oh! Let's go right! That looks like a good way to go~" Spain was also wet, cold and filthy. He whined, "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know we would run into a gang initiation?!" Denmark, the wettest and most filthy, wasn't having this, "You are both idiots and can we please just find America and get into dry clothes!"

"Would the both of you shut up! I think that place looks familiar." Abel said, pointing to the known area. Spain and Denmark looked over to what the Dutch man was look at. It was were they had stolen Alfred from Abel earlier. "Great. We're back to a place we know but we're still wet and have no fucking clue where Japan or Alfred is!" Spain yelled, he was not one happy camper at the moment.

Abel sighed. This was a nightmare. His phone then started to ring and he picked it up. It said he had a new pic mail and text. He opened the screen and looked at the picture. And nearly broke his phone from anger. 'That bastard Japanese son of a bitch,' he thought. He turned to Idiot one and two and said, "I know where that bastard Japan took Alfred."

"Where?" Spain and Denmark shouted. Jeez could these dumbass's be any louder. Abel thought but showed him the text he had just received from the Asian nation. It was a picture of Japan and a tied up Alfred in a long form fitting wedding dress, showing off the American's nice shape and slight curves. They had to admit Alfred looked incredibly sexy in it but they could not ponder on those thoughts because of the message underneath. 'Off to the wedding chapel!'

Denmark cried out, "Fuck! That little piece of shit. I am going to hack him to pieces!" Abel smacked the hysterical Denmark. He snapped, "Shut up! We need to focus on stopping this marriage. Not yelling and making fools of ourselves." Spain was looking at the picture, "He is in Las Vegas." The two arguing men looked at the Spaniard. Denmark asked, "How do you know?" Spain sniffed, "Gil, Francis, and I love to visit the place... and Japan is standing in front of a particular pillar that belongs to the Cesar's Palace in Vegas." Abel looked at the picture and did see the pillar, but it looked like nothing special to him. He shuddered to think what Spain has done with that pillar to know it so well.

"Vegas? That's so far away! How are we supposed to get there in time before that little shit has forced Alfred to marry him." Denmark asked. "I know a way." Abel said. "How?" Spain and Denmark asked. "Tony, I bet Alfred never showed you him." Abel said, smirking at the scowl on the other two's faces.

Spain recovered first, "Well I guess unlike you, Alfred liked to keep our lives private from the cursing little alien. But I always knew you had strange tastes Abel, I just didn't know that included exhibitionism." Denmark smirked at the red-faced Abel.

"Shut the fuck up!" Abel snapped, cheeks puffing out in anger as he instead focused on calling the grey alien to come pick them up. All the while Spain and Denmark taunted and insulted him from behind seeing who could make the Dutch man the angriest first. Abel was greeted by a string of curses, the alien had a mouth that could rival a drunk England which was a quite a feat considering the green-eyed blonde used a curse practically every other word.

Abel tried to remain calm and explained the situation to Tony. While the alien didn't like Abel, so to speak, (Abel was fairly certain that the alien had a huge crush on Alfred and didn't like any suitors for the blonde) the alien and Abel had at least an understanding since the Germany Problem. Tony somewhat trusted Abel not to harm Alfred and that was enough for the alien to allow Abel to be with Alfred with only a few minor torments every week. Tony listened and then said, "Fucking Japanese cock-sucker. I will beam you donkey's assholes to Vega to stop the shithead. Getting your fucking coordinates, get yourself prepared shithead."

"Pleasant as ever." Abel muttered. Only a few moments later in a ray of light they were beamed into the alien's ship and flown to Vegas in no time where Tony dropped them unceromonial in front of the ceaser hotel.

Spain promptly walked over to a few bushes and began to violently vomit while both Denmark and the Netherlands ignored him, more intent on finding the nearest wedding chapel. Netherlands sighed in frustration, "There are tons of wedding chapels in Las Vegas! How are we going to know where Japan and Alfred are?" Denmark sighed, "I guess where just going to have to search until we find them..." "That could take forever and by then..." Abel said, he did not need to finish his sentence. They all knew what it would mean.

Spain stood up with shaky legs. He turned around and in his hands he held some sort of device. Panting he said, "This is a BTT original-made device. It lets us hack into street cameras so we can see when and where the police are coming from. We can use it to track Japan to whatever chapel that little bug is holed up in." Abel stared, "That is really helpful. Why didn't you use it earlier WHEN WE WERE LOST IN NEW YORK!" Spain shrugged, "Gil, Francis and I hide them in certain locations so as not to get them confiscated when/if we get captured. I didn't have one near me in New York. Here they're all over the city. Now, LET'S GET BACK MY ALFRED!" Spain proceeded to do a battle cry and run off down the street.

"Dammit he's mine! Why can't you fuckers understand that!" Abel yelled, running after the brunette. "In your dreams." Denmark laughed, running past Abel. Denmark and Abel followed after Spain until he stopped. The three nations panted while Spain checked the device for Japan. "Okay he should be around here. There!" Spain said, pointing to a small chapel with a bright neon sign out front advertising cheap and fast weddings.

Abel scoffed, "He couldn't have a least found a nicer place. Alfred deserves better." Immediately all three thought, "When Alfred is mine forever, he will get a nice, big wedding and look gorgeous in the wedding dress. Our wedding will be beautiful~" Denmark nodded, "Yeah, not classy at all Alfred deserves so much better."

Abel shook his head. He could day imagine his and Alfred's wedding later. First he needed to save Alfred from becoming Japan's wife. "We have to rescue Alfred." Abel said, Spain and Denmark nodded in agreement. They ran over to the small chapel in a hurry, running into the building and throwing open the doors to the ongoing ceremony just as the priest uttered the words "If any should have reason these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." Japan whipped towards the crashing of the doors hitting the walls.

There in the doorway stood: Denmark wielding a large battle-ax, Spain wielding a large battle-ax, and Netherlands had picked up some guns from the earlier meeting with gang members in New York. With a dramatic snarl, Denmark shouted, "We object because Japan is a fucking bitch who is going to have an ax shoved up his ass for trying marry my Alfred!" Spain coughed. Denmark amended, "Ah... Spain's and mine... OUR Alfred."

Japan sighed. "Somehow I knew you three would find some way to ruin this." He said, pulling out a hidden katana from his jacket. He gave a kiss to a drug induced Alfred that allowed the blonde to be aware of everything around him but caused his muscles to be extremely relaxed and therefore weak and gave Alfred no way to protest physically. Spain, Denmark and Abel bristled at the action, expressing their dislike verbally and making the Japanese man smirk. "Let's settle this once and for all shall we." Japan said, a confident grin on his face as he unsheathed his weapon, the blade shinning in the artificial light. The priest ran out of the room at the sight of all the weapons leaving only Alfred and his suitors in the room.

Denmark made the first move, bringing his huge weapon down to try and cut Japan in half. Japan neatly dodged and quipped, "Ah, I see you like to compensate for things Denmark-san..."

"Look who's talking, whose's compensation when you're carrying around that long sword of yours." Denmark replied, what was it with people commenting on his vital regions today. He wasn't compensating for something he thought he was pretty large down there, Alfred had once even commented on how big he was.

"Well Alfred likes my 'long sword'." Japan countered, dodging a swing from Spain's axe. Alfred made a noise of protest but because of the drugs he couldn't talk coherently

Alfred was miserable. He had been drugged and molested and carried to Vegas, more molestation, almost forced into marriage, and now three of his four suitors were talking about their dick sizes. It was a terrible day. A gentle hand came on his shoulder and he turned his head the best he could. Abel was standing there, with a finger to his lips. Alfred gave a look of understanding, and then Abel picked him up and discretely carried him away from the chaos and penis innuendos.

"Stop talking about it! It's a whole lot bigger than your micro penis!" One of men yelled as Abel and Alfred escaped the chapel. "Are you all right?" Abel asked. "Yessh" Alfred slurred, he hated this. The drugs were still in effect and slurred his speech. Abel frowned at Alfred's slurred speech, knowing it was probably from some drug or other the Asian nation had slipped to Alfred. This made Abel worried about what Japan had also done to Alfred in the nearly three hours they had been searching for him. He squeezed Alfred to him as he made his way as quickly as he could away from the chapel before the other three noticed they were gone.

Abel found a nice hotel on the strip and checked them into one of the penthouse, privacy suites. He thanks both his big wallet and the fact that because America is in a wedding dress, the hotel staff promised to be discrete. He took the blonde up to their room. It is a lovely room, with a huge bed and a lovely view of the strip. He placed Alfred down on the bed and sat next to him. The next questions will not be easy for them. Abel asked, "Al did Japan do anything to you, before I got there?"

Alfred nodded, he still couldn't speak as clearly as he liked but his speech was become less slurred as well as the rest of his body had started to regain it's strength as the drugs wore off. "What did he do exactly?" Abel asked, concern written all over his features. "M-mowe, Mowesh, Molesh, Molesht, " Alfred tried to say, his tongue still fighting him to form the words correctly. "Molest?" Abel offered, frowning more as Alfred nodded.

Alfred nodded again, happy that Abel understood. Abel continued, "Was as bad as with Germany?"

Alfred scowled and shook his head but then after a moment nodded with a frown. Japan had been nowhere as rough and forceful as Germany but that didn't stop the Japanese nation from being a complete pervert. Japan had spent most of his kidnapping time dressing Alfred in strange outfits from a maid, nurse, to a school girl. Playing out his weird scenarios and making Alfred call him things like sensei or master. Until the Japanese man had gotten the idea to play husband and wife before deciding instead of just pretending, they should make it real. Alfred shivered at the memories, Japan was a total pervert despite his normal outward traditional and conservative side most people saw.

Abel growled, "That fucking bastard... Is there anything I can do for you?"

Alfred weakly raised his arms in the motion for a hug, it was the only real comfort he could think of at the moment. Abel smiled, bringing his long arms around Alfred and pulling the American against his chest, burying his face into Alfred's honey blond hair. Alfred smiled contently against the Dutch man. Everything felt right in Abel's arms, surrounded by his warmth, the smell of Tulips hit his nose. They stayed in each others arms for a long while. Long enough for Alfred to fall asleep and Abel was content to simply hold the beautiful nation. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong until there was a knock on the hotel door.

Abel couldn't help but tense at the knock. After all he had gone through he dreaded the worst. Reluctantly moving away from Alfred he cautiously walked to the door. Opening the door to a crack he peered out.

There at the door stood a familiar nation that looked strangely alike to the sleepy honey on the bed. The look-a-like nation was currently looking down the hall before glancing at Abel. Surprise taking over his features.

"Netherlands? What are you doing here?" Matthew asked, he had gotten a call from Tony that had said Alfred was in troubled and he had the Alien take him here as soon as possible. Because he and Alfred shared so much including how close their borders were he could easily sense were his brother was.

"Isn't that a question I should ask?" Abel laughed, relaxing at the presense of the normally quiet and friendly nation.

Matthew smiled. "Are you alone? It's odd to see you here."

"Well actually.." Abel began, opening the door to show Alfred laying flat on his back, the wedding dress had somehow ridden up to sun-kissed thighs during the nations cuddling. Abel blushed, how hadn't he noticed that.

However, to protective brother Matthew it looked far different than something done from cuddling.

Abel flew across the room, he landed in a daze before the pain and realization he had just been hit came upon him.

Matthew stood furious at the doorway sending a chill down the sandy blonde nation's back.

"W-What?" Abel stuttered, trying to comprehend why Matthew had hit him. His vision was fuzzy and he probably would have been knocked out if he hadn't had landed on one of the sofas.

"You damn pervert. You think you can do just anything to my sweet little brother!" Matthew advanced on Abel who scrambled to get away.

"N-NO! You're misunderstanding! It's not like that." Abel said, trying to calm the angry, and powerful nation. He was sure his face would be black and blue for months. Abel tripped and landed on the ground, he shuffled away from the oncoming indigo-eyed nation.

He could understand by the looks of the situation how the other could come to his conclusion. Abel was dirty, scratched and bruised. Alfred asleep but to the Northern nation it probably looked like his Southern brother had been knocked out. And then there was the fact that Alfred was in a wedding dress that currently was in a very compromising position.

"MISUNDERSTAND! HOW COULD I MISUNDERSTAND THAT!" Matthew yelled, pointing to Alfred who had shifted in his sleep making the dress ride up revealing that Alfred...wore no underwear.

/Damn perverted Asian./ Abel thought, despite his own face burned a bright red. He caught sight of flesh moving towards him and rolled out of the way. He barely missed a punch aimed at his head. Matthew's fist connected with the floor, crushing the wood, leaving a whole wear Abel's head had just been.

Abel was in fear but awe at the fact Matthew, the King of quiet and politeness could be so loud and so dangerous.

"I'm going to make you regret doing this." Matthew said, voice calm but eyes promising a world of hurt.


	7. Misunderstanding

To say Matthew was pissed was an understatement. He was beyond pissed. Who did Netherlands think he was? Of course he normally got along with the Dutchman fairly well but it didn't give the man the right to do something like this to his brother.

Abel gulped, how did the situation get so bad. Canada looked ready to rip his head off, literally.

Thankfully Alfred shifted on the bed letting out a soft mewl. Curling into his own warmth.

This caught the Northern nation's attention allowing Abel to get as far as he dared away from the light blonde without garnering his attention as Matthew made his way over to the white clad youth. Rage momentarily forgotten as his brotherly instincts kicked in.

Matthew pulled down the dress Alfred was wearing. Fingers brushing against warm skin as he did.

Satisfied that Alfred was covered and appeared to be all right Matthew returned his attention back to a Abel who had worked his way towards the door just in case.

Matthew narrowed his eyes, anger starting to bubble once again.

Abel held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender and that he meant no harm. "L-Let me explain. What ever you're thinking, it's wrong. Really"

Matthew twitched but made no comment. Slowly and deliberate moved towards the trembling European nation.

"Me and Alfred where on a date." Abel began but ducked when a vase went spiraling towards his head.

"T-Then those bastards Spain and Denmark came and kidnapped him from me and while I was chasing after them Japan kidnapped Alfred and brought him to Las Vegas so they could get married." Abel said quickly, stumbling over words as he did.

"That sounds incredibly believable." Matthew said sardonically.

"It's true!" Abel protested, The fuming Canadian was barely three feet away from him now.

"Of course it is. Japan would totally do something like that." Matthew said, really Netherlands was a smart man he should come up with a better excuse than that or at least name someone more believable.

"He would! Believe me I have proof!" Abel yelled making Matthew stop in his approach.

"What kind or proof?" Matthew asked, eyes not leaving the Dutchman's form as he took a phone from his pocket. The tapping of Abel's fingers on the device as he brought up the picture the Japanese man had sent him earlier and showed it to Matthew.

"Oh..." Matthew said, looking at the picture. "I guess you weren't lying then."

Abel smiled, glad that the situation had been resolved.

"I would not have li-OOF!" Abel grunted, as Matthew's fist connected with his stomach.

"Even if you weren't the one that dragged Alfred here or put him in that dress. It seems mighty sketchy you and him are all ALONE together in a hotel with my brother knocked out and not wearing any underwear." Matthew hissed, fist unclenching as he backed away. Allowing the Dutch nation to fall to his hands and knees wheezing for breath. The punch hadn't nearly been as hard as the one to his face and he didn't think any of his ribs broke but DAMN did it still hurt.

"I...rea..lly...was..n't..doing... ..to..him." Abel wheezed, Matthew began walking to the bed as Abel tried to control his breathing.

"And..what's...it... ..were..alone?..What..are..boyfriends..no-" Abel couldn't finish his sentence as Matthew whipped around making him flinch and for a second Abel thought Matthew was going to beat him to a pulp but instead the Canadian made a noise akin to a growl and glared at the sandy blonde before shifting his attention back to the sleeping blonde beauty.

"I'll be taking Alfred back home." Matthew said, easily picking the younger blonde bridal style and shifted him so Alfred's head perched against his shoulder, making sure Alfred's back was supported and long legs folded over a strong arm before he walked out of the room. Tony waiting for them.

Abel didn't bother to stop the Northern nation. He could understand to some degree what the Canadian was feeling. Seeing their younger sibling in possible danger would make any older sibling become protective. (It still didn't give Matthew the right to beat the crud out of him though. Seriously that guy could pack a punch!) Heck he was still weary of letting Bella date that potty mouth of an Italian, though he knew she was fully capable of taking care of herself.

Plus he could trust Matthew to take care of his own brother. It wasn't as if he was leaving Alfred to one of those Bath Time idiots.

Abel blew air out his nose and sat back on his bottom, one leg spread out and the other arched as he leaned against it surveying the room. He was breathing easier now but the room looked a mess. It only grew messier as the door to the room was kicked open with such force it caused wood to fly, a vase to wobble and fall to the floor shattering and a painting beside it to fall.

Abel sighed, just more trouble he didn't need.

"Wow you look like shit." Matthias commented happily.

Seriously Abel was going to punch the happiness right out of the Nordic one day.

"Well you look to much better sunshine." Abel said, smirking when Matthias glared at him.

"At least my face doesn't look like it was dragged along the pavement." Matthias said.

Abel fumed but before he could say anything else Antonio spoke.

"What happened? Did Alfred finally realize how horrible a lover you were an run off." Antonio said, as he looked at the destroyed room.

Abel glared. "For your information his brother had heard Alfred was in trouble and had come. He misunderstood the situation."

"Matthew was here?" Matthias asked, eyes blinking owlishly.

"Yea but he has all ready left with Alfred. Saying he was taking Al home." Abel said, waving his head above his head like he was waving away the dreaded memory of getting his ass whooped. Causing him to miss the look shared between Antonio and Matthias.

"Oh yea what happened at the chapel?" Abel asked, gaining the axe wielding nations attentions.

"Well some time after you so sneakily and a bit cowardly might I add took are beloved Alfred behind are backs. That bastardo escaped." Antonio replied.

Abel glared. But before he could open his mouth he was interrupted. (seriously what was with the interruptions today!)

"What happened!" A hotel staff member stood stood in the doorway. Of course seeing the damaged room, the three dirty, bruised men with two standing over a even worse looking bruised man with axes in their hands did not leave the best impression in the staff's mind.

So of course it came as no surprise when the staff member did the most logical choice and screamed. Running away from the room in most likely a search for a phone to call the cops.

Abel sighed, why was there so many misunderstandings today?


	8. Love & Control

Warning: Thoughts about Incest, Swearing. You are warned.

Okay so in this chapter you learn a bit about Matthew and Alfred's past, Matthew's feelings, a bit more about Bath Time.

* * *

The smell of maple wafted through the air of a home in the country side. Matthew felt comfort in the familiar warmth of his stove as he made his beloved pancakes.

Meanwhile Alfred layed on his belly ideally flipping through t.v. channels before deciding there was nothing interesting to watch and turned it off. His legs swinged back and forth behind him as he pouted. He was a grown nation, the United States of America for Pete's sake! Yet, Matthew had placed him (as much as he hated to admit it) under house arrest.

After the incident with Kiku although he was sure he had fallen asleep in Abel's arms in a wedding dress, in a hotel in Las Vegas. He had woken up clothed in familiar smelling (maple scented) pajamas in a familiar bed in a familiar room in a familiar home in the Northern countryside of his brother's country. After he had woken up his brother had all but interrogated him, he couldn't lie to Matthew and ended up spilling everything. The kidnappings, the dates...and his new boyfriend.

He knew his brother would be angry when he found out he had a boyfriend. A single date was one thing but a boyfriend was another. (Maybe because his dating life normally never went past the first date anyhow. So there wasn't much for Matthew to worry about. Although there was one time where he almost had a boyfriend. With a certain Turkish nation which didn't end to well. At all.) That's why he had been so careful not to let his brother find out he was going out with someone. If you looked up overprotective sibling in the dictionary it would have a picture of Matthew under it.

Of course he knew Matthew was only looking out for him. His older brother didn't want him to get hurt and all but he was fully capable of protecting himself. Matthew on the other hand thought otherwise. Leading to his current predicament.

He sighed, this was stupid. "Mattie, how long am I under house arrest?" Alfred asked.

"As long as needed." Matthew replied, chuckling when he heard Alfred whine.

"Come on Mattie! I've been under house arrest forever!" Alfred wailed.

"Al it's barely been a week. Are you ready to eat?" Matthew replied, sliding the last of the warm delicious pieces of heaven onto a plate. Although it was evening. The Canadian believed there was no time like anytime to enjoy pancakes.

"Ya" Alfred grumbled, shuffling into the kitchen and sat down. Trying to keep the displeased look on his face despite the fact he couldn't help making content noises as he ate his pancakes. If there was one thing Matthew was truly amazing at (besides hockey) was his ability to make the most amazing tasting pancakes anyone has ever known.

Matthew didn't bother hiding his amusement. A smile on his face as Alfred happily ate his cooking before remembering he was angry then he'd take a bite and momentarily forget it and then he remember it again and then forget it. Again. It was amusing to the Northern brother how childish but adorable the other could be at times.

Despite Alfred's on an off mood, the air between the two was a pleasant one and soon they finished their meal. Matthew shooed away his brother when Alfred insisted on doing the dishes saying he could do the himself but Alfred stubborn as always he eventually gave in and allowed his brother to help.

Matthew washed and Alfred dried. Their shoulders bumping into each other occasionally. A comfortable silence between them. Matthew enjoyed spending time with Alfred like this. When it was just the two of them. They could talk about anything and everything without interruption and Alfred always seemed raptured with him, actually listening to his every word, his attention only on him.

Unfortunately Matthew never got to spend much time with his younger brother as he would like. Whenever they were with other nations, they always hogged Alfred's attention. If he tried talking to Alfred during a break or after a meeting another nation would swoop in, purposely stealing his brother's attention from him. Even if Alfred tried to bring him into the conversation they always cornered Al with questions only he could answer or answer the questions Alfred directed at him. If he asked Alfred to lunch another would decide to tag along. He knew they only did it to spend time with Alfred. They ignore him like he wasn't even there to pretend they had the American all to themselves. Sometimes he felt like they actually forgot he existed.

It made him feel so alone, abandoned at times. Those nations made him feel so invisible.

Alfred would at least try to spend time with him as much as he could outside the meetings or his appointments with his boss or other nations to make up for his treatment. Alfred would apologize over and over and even though Matthew said it was all right, it wasn't Alfred's fault. He could still see Alfred didn't entirely believe him. It was true though, he didn't blame Alfred. It was all those other assholes who were at fault, who would try wiggle their way into their lives where they did NOT belong, who fooled themselves into thinking they actually knew Alfred.

The bastards couldn't even tell the difference between Alfred and him until they got up and close and actually noticed the differences between the North American brothers. (sometimes they didn't notice at all until he pointed it out.)Then they would make up some half-assed excuse that they were angry at Alfred, Alfred owned them money, Alfred screwed up some relation or another, Alfred was charging too much on imports or some other idiotic issue and then try to rough him up.

They had wanted Alfred, they had thought he was Alfred. They were so angry with themselves for confusing the one they thought they knew so well. They would grow angry at him, blame him for their own idiocy for confusing them. Leading them on though he had no intention of giving them even the satisfaction of a pretend Alfred. Some even had the audacity to ask him to. His fist promptly meet their face.

Of course he could and would beat them to Hong Kong and back (there was also still the fact he was warned not to start anything. Not that he really cared to much if it meant keeping his brother from being defiled.) but it was always nice to come home and have Alfred fuss over him, tending to his wounds and hovering over him and only him to make sure he was all right.

But then in the meantime they would wander off in search of Alfred. When they did finally find him. Their hungry eyes would undress him, dream of doing things to him. Dreaming of putting their filthy hands all over sun-kissed hands. Marking him, claiming him as theirs. Dreaming of having Alfred all to themselves. They would say they loved him, wanted to take care of him. But Matthew knew all they really wanted was to control him, control Alfred's nation, put themselves in a higher position by taking advantage of his sweet brother. The parasites.

That was the reason Alfred even did his Bath Time as he called it. When he had first told Matthew his plan, the winter blonde had disagreed, even fought with Alfred about it. It had dissolved into a screaming match between them with many things getting broken and Alfred leaving in tears. He was not proud of that and his living room had looked like a tornado had blown through it afterwards and Alfred didn't talk to him for months until he cornered his younger brother one day and apologized till his voice became hoarse. Alfred had apologized too but still went through with his idea.

Matthew hated the idea with a burning passion but a small part of him could understand why Alfred wanted to do it.

It wasn't about sex or revenge or anything like that. It was about appreciation. To feel actually wanted, needed. But above else control.

He knew Alfred only wanted some type of control in his life. (Growing up under Arthur's rule had not been an easy one. Especially when Alfred was the Pirate nation's "favorite".)

Even after his independence Alfred still had to abide by so many rules. His government, his people, the expectations of other nations. Alfred had always had to stay within strict restriction even when he was inside his own home. Always putting up an act, to act so much it became the only thing he knew. Never allowed to control his own life. Even as he built his nation up, fought for his people even if he didn't believe in their cause or felt the same way over the things they did but still put his heart and soul into making them happy, meeting their expectations until he was worn thin, his health began to fail but still they pushed, expected him to follow, to obey.

But the effects of centuries of eating like this, dressing like this, acting like that had left a deep effect on Alfred's psyche. Although he had always been a bit childish. The effects remained and resulted in Alfred rebelling in various ways. Where as he had once been suppressed into a reserve calm, quietness exploded in a boisterous, loud, obnoxious attitude. Where his manners had been the envy of any lord or lady became a mess. Where he had once been so organized, so hardworking, so collected became sloppy, lazy, disinterested.

He knew Alfred did it all on purpose. He knew Alfred deep down didn't want to act like this but at the same time he did. Alfred was a free spirit that was being locked down, locked away. He knew Alfred was only trying to get to the control that seemed just out of his reach, instead held by others that seemed to mock him with their power, their ability to control and his ability only to obey.

He knew Alfred only visited other nations during their bath times and did the things he did as another way of rebelling. Throwing the meek, purely innocent, law-abiding, pitiful creature he had been shaped into, away. This was a way to gain some control for himself. To dominate those that had or could dominate him. To finally have someone at his mercy, his biding, abide by his rules for once. But dammit couldn't Alfred see Matthew would willing give him that control, give him anything he wanted. Matthew would do anything Alfred wanted.

He absolutely hated it, hated that Alfred had to visit other nations. Hated them for touching his brother. He hated them for even being in the same room as his brother. Hated them for being able to have what he couldn't. He was always on the side lines. He loved Alfred, he loved Alfred more than a brother should but he couldn't help it.

But Alfred, poor sweet Alfred didn't know, didn't notice. But of course he didn't notice. Matthew had been careful not to even lead Alfred to the assumption. Not knowing how his brother would react to the news. Matthew would rather stay on the sidelines than face rejection, he didn't think he could bear it if Alfred hated him, felt disgusted that his own brother loved him like a lover. No, it was better to keep his love for Alfred locked away but he feared one day he would snap and it would all come pouring out. He both feared and looked anxiously towards that day with excitement.

He had loved Alfred since they were colonies. Now it hadn't been love at first sight. In fact it had been decades later. Alfred was under bed rest. again. It happened all the time and in the beginning Matthew had felt nothing but platonic brotherly feelings for Alfred.

The Europeans had always seemed to fight among themselves, if not with themselves it was with the Natives. They seemed to spill blood everywhere they went and it affected Alfred deeply. Alfred was connected to the land, to the people living on it regardless if they had been born there or not to such an extent that it hurt him even when the smallest battle was fought, when blood was spilled, Alfred felt it. That happened often. And often times Alfred went through it alone.

Matthew wanted to laugh every time someone talked about Alfred being Arthur's favorite colony in any other way than Arthur's "favorite".

England was barely there in their childhood. A letter here or there every great while. Even when the European visited it was mostly spent checking on the going ons of the colonies, never did he pay much interest to his charges.

Matthew doubted Arthur had even an inkling what pain he caused Alfred to go through for so many years and if he did, he didn't show he seemed to care he was hurting Alfred. Arthur never payed much attention to him or Alfred unless it related to his particular interest or needs. How much resources could he get out of them this year, how much taxes, should he increase import? Exports? To Arthur, they were more so tools for his own benefit than anything else. Simply to be put in their place and expected to obey.

He knew Alfred knew this all along and held resentment but still couldn't understand why Alfred even included Arthur in his Bath Time. Most likely it was to gained some control over his former caretaker (not that England really did much caregiving.)

Matthew had been so angry at the Island nation back then, and still held resentment for him constantly having hurt Alfred during those times. But of course Arthur wasn't the only one to hurt Alfred. There were plenty others too.

It was during this time of taking care of Alfred, being the only one he could really rely on that Matthew's brotherly feelings started to warp. He knew it was wrong to feel satisfaction when his sickly brother would call out his name, lean on him, feel a blush creep on his face when they sleep in the same bed. Although it had been something they had done hundreds of times before but now it was different. He also couldn't help the twinge of remorse when Alfred became healthy again

At first Matthew had been embarrassed, fearful, but confused more than anything of these new feeling towards his brother. He had never felt disgusted by his feelings but knew he couldn't share them. He tried at one point distancing himself from Alfred but only ended up making the honey blonde cry. Matthew promised to never hurt his brother again. He would make sure he would be there for Alfred.

Then the war of 1812 had happened. He still remembered the day clearly August 24, 1814. He hadn't want to hurt Alfred. England had tricked him. Made him believe Alfred had been hurt by these people but was rescued and safely tucked away He hated to admit to himself he had wanted to hurt them not just for hurting Alfred but for a rage that had boiled within him when they separated him from Alfred with their independence. He felt sick every time he remembered that and had agreed with England that they needed be taught a lesson. It was all a lie. Alfred was fine but because of Matthew he had been hurt. He should have known it was all a lie. He should have known even if he wanted to hurt them, even if they _had_ hurt his brother he couldn't hurt them for his brother would still suffer. Hadn't he learned that after so many years glued to the bedside of the once frail blonde.

He didn't see Alfred for a long time after that. Guilt eating at him. Even after seeing Alfred for the first time in so long he couldn't bring himself to say a word. Although he had wanted to apologize, fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness he couldn't bring himself to utter a word about it. He didn't want to face the truth that he had broken his promise, he had hurt his brother. Something he had said he would never do.

Matthew resolved to make that promise to himself once again but this time he would keep it.

Sometimes it became so hard for him to hold back. Sometimes he really did just want to stand up and shout his love for Alfred. To openly show that he loved Alfred. And he hated the fact that other nations could so openly love Alfred. (like they could ever really love him) He hated them because of that. They were all so needy, greedy. Always hogging Alfred, hogging his voice, his laugh, his smile, his touches- Matthew was snapped out of thoughts suddenly.

"Matthew?" Alfred asked with concern, gently touching the other's shoulder.

"Huh-What?" Matthew said, blinking at Alfred who grabbed his hands out of the dishwater were tiny broken shards of the plate he had been washing had been shattered and been crushed from his death like grip. His fists had still been curled from where he had held it, the knuckles were white.

"You okay Mattie?" Alfred said, drying off Matthew's hands, looking at the cuts.

"Oh um yea." Matthew said, blushing.

Alfred ran his hands under a cold tap and quickly grabbed a first aid kit, bandaging Matthew's wounds quickly and efficiently with an expert hand.

"Maybe you should lay down." Alfred suggested, Matthew nodded and headed to bed. Alfred finished up the rest of their dishes before he went to his own bed.

* * *

So yea, Mattie has a lot of pent-up rage especially at his former caretaker. Poor Mattie trying to hold his feelings for Alfred without loosing control. So basically Bath Time was started because Alfred has control issues.


End file.
